


He stays, I go

by Marylebone221



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OFCdeath, Sad, dying, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylebone221/pseuds/Marylebone221
Summary: OFC dies and Tom is there





	He stays, I go

He is here.   
But why?  
I am there,  
but he is here.

He is here,  
I can feel him,  
I cannot see him,  
but he is here.

He is here,  
my face watery,  
I cannot hear him,  
but he is here.

He is here,  
my legs i feel,  
I cannot move,  
but he is here.

He is here,  
my arms heavy,  
I cannot lift them.  
but he is here.

He is here,  
he moves towards me,  
I cannot move,  
but he is here

He is here,  
I feel him now,  
I cannot grab his arm,  
but he is here.

He is here,  
he starts talking,  
I cannot answer,   
but he is here.

He is here,   
he looks at me,  
I cannot open my eyes,  
but he is here.

He is here,  
he cups my head,  
i cannot move it.  
but he is here.

He is here,  
he kisses me,  
I cannot kiss back,  
but he is here.

He is here,  
he cries,  
I cannot cry anymore,  
but he is here.

He is here,  
he talks to me,  
I cannot talk to him,  
but he is here.

He is here,  
I cannot see him,  
I cannot feel him,   
I cannot hear him,  
I cannot taste him,  
but he is here.

He is here,   
I feel light,  
he feels heavy,  
but he is here.

He is here,  
I taste happiness,  
he tastes bitterness,  
but he is here,

He is here,  
i can hear a strange, pleasant sound,  
he can hear nothing,  
but he is here.

He is here,  
I see a bright light   
He sees only darkness,  
but he is here.

He is here,  
I follow the light,  
he follows the darkness,  
he stays here


End file.
